


Wakko at 3 a.m... Kinda

by ToonAuthor



Series: Wakko at 3 a.m [5]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:49:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonAuthor/pseuds/ToonAuthor
Summary: So Wakko is Wacky at 3 a.m, but what about other times?
Relationships: Wakko Warner/Yakko Warner
Series: Wakko at 3 a.m [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097558
Kudos: 11





	Wakko at 3 a.m... Kinda

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the idea RaunchyToons!~  
> https://curiouscat.qa/AuthorToon/post/1173236834

Yakko had been waiting, not being able to sleep anyway. Any minute now Wakko would wake up and ask him a god forsaken question that would make anyone go 'what the fuck?' out loud. Any. Minute. Now.

...

Nothing. Yakko had been saved! He could actually sleep! So, he had fluffed up his pillow, turned it over to the cooler side, and slept.

...

"Yakko. Yakko. Yakko. YAAAKKOOO-" 

Yakko had covered Wakko's mouth.

"What. Do. You. Want. You little. Shit. It's, what?"

Yakko looked at his alarm clock. 

"5 in the goddamn morning!?"

"I wanted to ask..."

"Here it comes..."

"I wanted to ask, what's the deal with those fish that chew on your feet?"

Yakko had been relieved, a question he can an answer!

"For sustanince." He said plainly.

"Wha- heeeyy!! No fair! Ugh, Mr. know-it-all, Mr. Countries of the World song..."

Yakko chuckled lightly.

"Is that what this is all about?" He questioned.

"...mmmnyah..."

"What?"

"Whatever..." Wakko quietly grumbled.

Well, despite not getting confirmation, that was most likely it.

Yakko had laid down, content. His brother had just been a little jealous.

Wakko is absolutely adorable.~


End file.
